capsulecreaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Capsule Creatures: Quest Of The Six Gems
Capsule Creatures: Quest Of The Six Gems is the Trilogy series of Capsule Creatures after Power Rangers/Super Sentai. After Beetle Attack, Dillain and his friends taking their powers to Peter (now Marcus) and Emil (now Aster) and keeping for evil away. They now traveled to Univoa and meet some new exotic fossil creatures and trainers exception with Gazel and Burn because he want to meet again. Plot After Power Rangers event, Shadow and the others were escaped by digging the hole with spoon. In the beginning, Samuel and the others gathering their powers to give to the Guardians. Samuel working the fossil where excavation to Longbeetle Planet and Leonrock Planet. When he successfully completing the clone with the capsule, but stolen by Mitsumi and take one of the clone. Characters after Power Rangers event Main Characters *Dillain Joo *Georgia *Cheran Allies *Samuel Joo (Dharak Joo) *Eureka *Jinja *Simaria Joshua *Freddy Benson *Fabia Sheen *Miru Benson *Anjangna Supporting Allies *Burn Beacons *Gazel Withingale *Peter/Marcus *Emil/Aster *Queen Leia (resembled of Future Calista who turned into a Fire Phoenix) *Marcus Griffin *Aster Castagnier Old Pokemon Team Members *Samuel's Charizard (revealed he has a nest in the mountain) *Eureka's Charizard (revealed she has a nest in the mountain) *Samuel's Exploud *Samuel's Armaldo *Samuel's Claydol *Samuel's Cradily *Samuel's Ninjask *Samuel's Shedinja Capsule Creatures Main Capsules *Capsule Megazord **Dillain's Hotmir **Georgia's Vixaquil **Cheran's Barangon Auxiliary Capsules *Cheran's Giraffion *Georgia's Sawblast *Dillain's Leodrill Supporting Capsules Miru's Capsules *Miru's Hydros Anjangna's Capsules *Anjangna's Leafor Villains Old Villains *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Episodes *Episode 1: The New Begins On Sometime (Peter (now Marcus) and Emil (now Aster) taking their powers to creations and Queen Leia first appearance, Part One) *Episode 2: The Adventure Of Uniova (Part Two) *Episode 3: A New Very First Pokemon (Part Three) *Episode 4: The Story Of The Four Ancestors (Samuel learned about Marcus the North, Aster the West, Leia the East, Azukleberg the South Part Four) *Episode 5: The Beginning Starts Now (Marcus, Aster, Leia and Azukleberg ask them the story of Samuel who sacrificed his body and spirits to released their ancestors and the main objective to find the six Gems to create the Light Of Time, Part Five) *Episode 6: Fellow To The Rivalry *Episode 7: A Battle Of The Basilo *Episode 8: Following the Memories Bless (Dillain, Miru and Anjangna were seperated so, they can go journey without them, Georgia reappearance) *Episode 9: The Son of Rolf and Saya (Rolf and Saya reappearance and has a child Cheran first appearance) *Episode 10: The Journey to Dual Evolution *Episode 11: Battle For The Giant Megazord *Episode 12: Journey To Giraffion (Skips reappearance, Cheran was given Giraffion by Skips) *Episode 13: Sword of the Fish (Georgia taming Sawblast) *Episode 14: Early for Monday *Episode 15: Acception Failure *Episode 16: Leodrill Advance (Dillain tames a Leodrill) *Episode 17: The Final Battle Begins *Final Episode: Epic For All Nothing *Epilogue: Power Rangers The End Triva *The sequel revealed be Power Rangers: Super Show, but replacing to Super Time Show. *The Trilogy series were almost ended featuring last episode and epilogue of Power Rangers The End. Category:Animes